


В тихом омуте Кошки водятся

by Kaitein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Adrien, Genderswap, male!Chloe, каламбуры, кинк, нецензурная лексика, пародия, повседневность, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Следить за языком всё же иногда стоит.





	В тихом омуте Кошки водятся

**Author's Note:**

> Тот-самый-"чат-стовик", написанный на ЗФБ 2019

Если спросить Клода Буржуа, что он любит больше всего на свете, то на камеру в образе Кинга Би он бы обязательно ляпнул бы что-нибудь про геройствования. Мол, ничего нет слаще, чем летать как бабочка и жалить как пчела.

Впрочем, если говорить совсем начистоту...

— Вот это у меня сочная задница, — восхищённо подумал Клод, рассматривая своё отражение в огромном зеркале. Только-только он вернулся с очередной раздачи пинков тупым акумам и явно не собирался упустить шанс полюбоваться на своё прекрасное рельефное тело.

— Держу пари, ты используешь свой... э.... волчок как анальную втулку, — вдруг донёсся голос сзади, и Клод досадливо цыкнул. Меньше всего он ожидал в такой момент посторонних (хотя был бы совершенно не против, если бы к нему вдруг нагрянула Адрианна), поэтому даже не повернулся к Кошке.

— Заткнись, дура, — монотонно бросил он, продолжая любоваться прекрасным видом. В глубине души он надеялся, что той надоест, и она поскорее смоется, оставив его наедине. Эх, вот бы действительно сюда пришла красавица Адрианна и сказала, что он действительно хорошо поработал...

— Не, ну серьёзно.

— Если серьёзно, то она слегка большевата, — задумчиво отозвался Клод, не отрываясь от зеркала.

— Что? — Кошка поперхнулась, и он на автомате повторил за ней «Что?» и понял, что только что сказал. 

— Мне даже интересно, как ты дошла до такой мысли, кошка, хотя нет, не говори ничего, нет!

— Ну ты. Стоишь у зеркала. И говоришь про свою — цитата — сочную задницу. Тут не я дошла до мысли, она сама сюда примчалась, — чётко и по слогам произнесла она, сохраняя максимально нейтральное выражение лица. 

— Если расскажешь Лордбагу, я тебя придушу!

— Чем, леской своего волчка? О, Кинг Би, ты не Кинг, ты скорее Кинк! — и с безумным хохотом Кошка вывалилась из окна.

Кинг Би хоть и хотел ещё раз оценить всю прелесть своей затянутой в золотой спандекс задницы, но тупую Кошку надо было спасать (он понимал это на уровне своих рефлексов), и машинально выкинул руку вперёд. Слава богу, в этой вселенной он не подчинялся законам физики (интересно, распространялось ли это правило ещё и на его прекрасные полужопия), поэтому волчок не упал грустно вниз по параболе, а улетел в какое-то никуда.

Как только Кинг Би высунулся из окна, то увидел, что сработало — леска плотно обвила ногу Кошки, и теперь она висела вниз головой, стукаясь лбом об окна.

Он думал, что она стонет от боли — должно быть, она серьёзно приложилась — но как только упёрся ногами в подоконник, чтобы поднять её наверх, понял, что это были скорее сдавленные рыдания.

Она, блядь, не только хохотала, но ещё и икала на весь чёртов Париж.

— Мистер Сочная Задница, я не думала, что ты серьезно! — проорала Кошка, по-видимому, снова стукнувшись башкой. —Ты бы хоть подождал, а то тут люди на меня из окон смотрят... О, бонжур, мадемуазель, хорошего вам дня!

Ещё несколько движений — и Кинг Би практически поднял эту несносную Нуар наверх, но, прежде чем окончательно покончить с делом одним махом своей прекрасной мускулистой руки, он нарочно отпустил леску из рук сантиметров на десять, и, услышав визг внизу, удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— А ты и садист ещё, я смотрю! Давай ещё раз, мне понравилось, мой господин!

Ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы окончательно не выпустить натянутую леску из ладоней.

Однако как бы Нуар его ни раздражала, Клод всё ещё был мужчиной и даму в беде бросить не мог, поэтому, кряхтя, благодарил в душе бога за то, что у него такие охуенные накачанные бицепсы и ещё за то, что кошка, по ходу дела, была на правильном питании.

Как только в голове всплыли сами две буквы «ПП», Клод тут же вспомнил о Мариане, уминающем бургер в школьной столовке. Голова сразу начала ныть.

Как только он вспомнил про сидевшую позади него Адрианну, жевавшую листик салата, жизнь сразу показалась намного краше.

— Ух! — воскликнула Нуар, уже наполовину затащенная в пентхаус, — надо как-нибудь повторить! Ты не против, Кинк Би?

Клода аж передёрнуло, когда она нарочно исковеркала его имя, ещё и ухмыляясь так ехидненько, поэтому он поступил максимально сдержанно и красиво в этой ситуации — просто скрестил руки на груди и повернулся к ней спиной.

— Хоть бы спасибо сказала, кошка драная, — немного обиженно протянул он и застыл.

Он почти пискнул, ощущая непривычное давление на ягодицах, затем бросил взгляд в зеркало, стоявшее прямо напротив него и окна, и увидел стоящую на коленях Нуар, рук которой не было видно. Она как-то странно смотрела на его задницу, и, судя по всему, запустила в его прекрасный золотой спандекс когти ещё глубже.

— И правда сочная, — задумчиво проговорила она и, не давая времени очнуться, вскочила на ноги, смачно его шлёпнула и была такова.

И слава богу, подумал про себя Клод, что она сразу же свалила — теперь на него из зеркала взирал он с густым румянцем на щеках и довольно заметным бугром на штанах.


End file.
